A Little Bit Of Fun Goes A Long Way
by Black Wolf Chics
Summary: Warning: This story contains Adult Situations. Horror themes and gore. It is not for the weak stomach. You have been warned!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys its Black Wolf One here. Now listen closely this Chapter and Chapter 2 may be a bit slow but they are leading up to a story.

Warning: This story contains Adult Situations. Horror themes and gore. It is not for the weak stomach.

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captors or Card Captor Sakura. But how I use the Characters in this story is my own. If you don't like it go rot.

Driving down the familiar road to Tomoyo's place, with music blaring I didn't know what would happen in the early hours of the next morning, or how it would change my life.

"Sakura your here!" My best friend Tomoyo Daidouji came running to greet me when I pulled up into her driveway. I smiled at her then I saw a removal truck next door.

"What's going on over there?" I asked referring to the truck.

"Someone is finally moving in and it must be a big family cause that's the seventh truck that's pulled up today." Tomoyo said. For as long as I've known Tomoyo nobodies lived next door to her, and that's a long time.

"Have you seen any play equipment yet?"

"Nope, so hopefully no young kids." Tomoyo said as we walked up the path to her door.

"Who knows there could be more trucks and it could be on the last one." I said teasingly. Tomoyo just stuck her tongue out at me.

"Wow look at this dress Sakura." Tomoyo showed me the picture of the dress in the magazine she was looking at.

"Cool, you'll have the guys following you in that dress." I told her.

"Maybe if I lose some weight." Tomoyo replied. I shook my head at her.

"If you think your fat that makes me God." I said. I looked at my best friend, she was a thin girl but not too skinny with long black hair and violet eyes.

"If your God make me thin and pretty." We both started laughing after that.

"Hey Saks, your toy would like you in this dress." Tomoyo said showing me a picture of another dress.

"More like he'll like to take me out of it. He hates clothing; it just gets in the way." I told her.

"Ok, way too much info." Tomoyo said and threw the magazine at me.

"Hey you're the one who started it." I said in my own defence.

"Do you two do anything else other than have sex?" Tomoyo asked. I threw the magazine back at her.

"I'm not answering that one." Tomoyo pouted at me.

"Why not? Should I go ring Danny and tell him you're dying for a booty call?"

"Um... No, But you can give me Max's number so I can ring him and tell him you want to go out with him." I said bringing up the guy that Tomoyo's had a crush on for the last three years.

"That's rude Sakura Kinomoto. Why bring him up?"

"Yeah maybe there's a cutie moving in next door." Tomoyo just stuck her tongue out at me.

"Live life and don't hold back!" I told to Tomoyo.

"I don't want to do this." Tomoyo said.

"Trust me." I started the motorbike and Tomoyo griped me tighter.

"I don't want to do this. This is my brother's bike, what if you damage it?"

"I'm not going to damage it. Your brother let me ride it before he trusts me." Tomoyo's brother Tyler was the one who taught me how to ride a motorbike.

"Are you sure?"

"Do you want me to go ring him and ask him?"

"No it's ok, I trust you!"

"Cool." I said and slowly started down her driveway. I could feel Tomoyo's grip on me lessen. We rounded the corner and saw a group of motorbikes coming toward us. Tomoyo's grip tightened again. If I was any smaller she would have crushed internal organs. The bikers just went straight past us and turned down Tomoyo's street. I just kept heading towards the mall.

"That was so scary, I think I'll catch a taxi home and you can ride back by yourself." Tomoyo said to me. I looked past her.

"That's cool, if you want to look like a chicken in front of Max." I said. Max and Danny where headed straight for us. Tomoyo turned and looked. Tomoyo blew her fringe out of her eyes.

"Hey Tomoyo, hey Sakura." Max said.

"Hey Max." I replied winking at Danny. Tomoyo was at a loss for words.

"Tomoyo say hi." I said poking her in the side.

"Um... Hi guys." Tomoyo said.

"Sorry 'bout her she's still getting over the ride down here. What can we do for a couple of fine looking guys like you?" I asked.

"Ask Danny!" Max said with a sly grin on his face.

"What are you up to tonight Saks?" Danny asked.

"I'm staying at Tomoyo's tonight. Touya is home and him and dad have been having it out since he asked dad for his car keys. Can you wait till tomorrow night; it will give you a boost for school the next day." Touya is my big brother. He took off right out of High School. He comes home from time to time. Dad cut off his credit cards, and had his car impounded to get him to come home. When he does dad starts on him bout going to collage so he can start up with dad at the company.

"The only way to give me a boost for school is if we go to the roof before class." Danny said. Tomoyo had a grossed out look on her face.

"I don't know about before school, but we both have a free second so we could then." I said.

"Deal. But I need some before then. How 'bout a quickie in the toilets now?" Danny asked.

"Done. Be back in twenty." I turned to Tomoyo; I put her brother's keys in her hand and followed Danny to the Mall.

"Hello anyone in here?" I asked sticking my head in to the women's toilets. I didn't hear anything so I lead Danny to the last stall. I pushed him in and locked the door behind me. Danny had his pants down so I knelt in front of him and stared to suck on his dick. I felt it growing in my mouth. When he was ready I put a condom on him, then stood up and took of my jeans and underwear and Danny pushed me against the wall. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he entered me. I ran my hand through his strawberry blond hair, the other grabbed at his shirt. His hands squeezed my butt as he slowly pulled half way out then back in. I let out a soft moan.

I opened the door and looked out there was no one there so Danny and I left. Walking to the parking lot Danny walked off telling me he would see me Monday second period on the roof. I watched him as he headed towards some guys from school. I continued on my way back to Tomoyo and surprisingly Max. They stopped talking when they spotted me coming.

"Did you put Danny in a coma and leave him in the toilets or something?" Max asked. I smiled at him.

"Sure did, you wanna try?" I replied. Max laughed.

"He saw some of the guys inside. They are near the food court." I said.

"Ok, cool, see you guys on Monday." Max said and walked off.

"So what did you two talk about?" I turn to Tomoyo as soon as Max was out of hearing range.

"Not much. You beat you record by the way, eighteen minutes." Tomoyo said.

"Cool. Ready to go?"

"As ready as I can be."

Pulling into Tomoyo's drive we noticed the bikers we saw on the way to the mall.

"I guess they are your new neighbours." I said. Tomoyo just nodded, I smiled at her.

"So which of you two lovely ladies is our new neighbour?" A voice said. We turned and looked, at the fence stood two drop dead gorgeous guys. One had blue hair and blue eyes, the other had brown hair and amber eyes.

"I'm Eriol and this is my cousin Syaoran." The Blue hair guy said.

"Hi I'm Sakura, and this is your neighbour Tomoyo." I replied since I knew Tomoyo wouldn't have. I checked out Syaoran, man oh man I love to get my hands on his body.

"If you girls aren't busy tonight we are having a moving in party." A girl said walking over to the fence.

"This raven haired beauty is my other cousin Meilin. Meilin meet Tomoyo, the raven haired beauty, she's our neighbour and her friend Sakura, if you haven't guessed is the auburn haired beauty." Eriol said. Meilin rolled her eyes at him.

"Sure we'd love to." Said Tomoyo; finally piping up.

"So what's with Syaoran, the strong silent type is he?" I asked looking straight at him. He just stood there looking at me for a minute.

"I don't really like little girls with big mouths." He replied with a half smile.

"Well I don't know about little girls with big mouths, but how 'bout you take me on instead." I replied to show him I wasn't fazed bout what he said about me. He smiled and raised his eye brows at me.

"We'll see." he said.

"So we will see you tonight at bout eight pm." Meilin said.

"We'll be there." Tomoyo said.

"Cool." said Meilin, then grabbed Syaoran's shirt and dragged him away.

"See you tonight ladies." Eriol said and winked at Tomoyo.

I pushed Tomoyo's brother's bike into the garage and then headed inside to find Tomoyo. She was in the kitchen annoying the cook.

"So dinner will be at six?" She asked Benny the cook. He just smiled and nodded and went back to what he was doing.

"Cool." She smiled and walked over to me. We started walking up the back stairs up to her room.

"Hello girls. How was your day?" We turn back to the voice it was Tomoyo's mum, of course nobody could sneak up on us except her.

"Hi mum, it was good. We got invited to a party tonight by our new neighbours." Tomoyo said.

"Well that sounds like fun. I saw a couple of them when I pulled up. There were some cute guys. So maybe after tonight you two girls will have a boyfriend each." She smiled at me; she knew what was happening with me and Danny. Tomoyo's mum has been like a mother to me since mine passed away twelve years ago.

"We could only hope Sonomi." I replied.

"I really do for your sake Sakura, because I know things will probably end badly for you and Danny soon. I know things aren't serious but I think it's time you found something that you can hold on to." She grabbed my hand and patted it. She smiled at us and walked into the kitchen.

Tomoyo and I walked into her room and I flopped down on her bed.

"So ok we need to find something to wear for tonight." Tomoyo said walking to her wardrobe.

"Something sexy!" I exclaimed and smiled at Tomoyo. "I saw the way you were looking at Eriol."

Tomoyo just threw a black skirt at me. I threw it back at her.

"Not as bad as the way you were drooling over Syaoran." She smirked at me.

"Hey I'm aloud I'm single." I just smiled back at her. She just laughed at me.

"Anyway what to wear? How bout we go back to the mall this time we take the car!" Tomoyo said. I smiled and nodded.

"Sure, we'll need the car for all the clothes you're going to buy."

I looked at Tomoyo when she came out of her bathroom dressed for the party.

"What do you think?" She asked. She was wearing black to the knee dress that had a shear fabric layer on top to make it shine. She was wearing black high heel sandals with crystals along the toe.

"Simple but stylish." I said and smiled.

"I was trying for simple, stylish and sexy." Tomoyo said.

"Well you pulled it off if I was gay or a guy, I'd go for you." I said.

"Well you pulled off your look well." I looked at myself in the mirror. I was just wearing jeans and a boob tube that showed my belly. I was also wearing wedges.

"My look is just me. If I get Syaoran I want to on my own, not by what I wear." I said.

"Maybe I should change."

"No Tomoyo it's good. Eriol will love it and you." I said and smiled at her. She smiled back.

"So are we ready for the party?" Tomoyo asked.

"We sure are." I said and put my hand out, Tomoyo grabbed it and we walked out of her room.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry to the Touya fans. That's all I can say. I am Sorry!

"How do you like the party Sakura?" Meilin asked as she handed me another can of rum and cola. The house was full of people talking but not music because some of the guys were having trouble setting up the sound system.

"It's mad. I've always wanted to see inside this place." Eriol showed Tomoyo and I around when we first turned up then Eriol took off with Tomoyo and left me alone with Syaoran, Meilin was back and forth between us and her boyfriend Kiernan. I met a lot of people sitting with Syaoran, even though Syaoran never spoke to me. I met Kiernan and his brother Kyle. I met Syaoran's best friend Adam. I met lots of people some whom I won't remember until I see them again. There was Jake, Rachel, Jonathan and Billie to name a few. One person I will remember the name of is Chloe. She keeps sending glares my way. Billie told me it's because I'm sitting with Syaoran, apparently Chloe has a thing for Syaoran but he's just not interested. Meilin lent over close to me.

"Oh no here comes trouble. Chloe's brother Michael is on his way over." Meilin whispered in my ear. I looked up as a tall guy stood in front of me.

"Hey me names Michael. How's it goin'?" He smiled at me. I looked over at Syaoran when he stood up.

"She's with me Michael and she's not interested." He said and dragged me off; as he was dragging me off I waved to Meilin who just shook her head.

"So now you're paying attention to me." I said to Syaoran when we were on the other side of the room. "What jealous that you would lose something that you haven't had a chance to get yet?" Syaoran looked at me.

"No I just didn't want you to make a mistake."

"I can take care of myself plus if you didn't notice Meilin was there and she did warn me." I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"So how bout we get to know each other?" I asked. He smiled again.

"Later. The night's still early." He said.

"Ok then you can get me a new drink since I left mine behind when you dragged me off." I said.

"No worries Sakura, I've got you covered there." I jumped when Eriol spoke. I took the drink he handed me and smiled at Tomoyo.

"Where have you two been?" I asked her.

"In the pool room; talking." Tomoyo said and blushed.

"Just talking." Eriol said before I could say anything. I put my hands up in defence. Syaoran put his arm around my shoulder and I leant into him.

"I see you two have been getting along." Eriol said.

"We have just started." I said.

"Sakura you have to come meet Billie she is cool, you'd really like her."

"I've met Billie but we can go see her if you want." Tomoyo grabbed my hand and dragged me over to where Billie was.

"Hey it's the new girls who snatched up the hottest single guys in this house." Billie said when we reached her. She said it loud enough so Chloe could hear her who was standing two meters away.

"Can I ask why Chloe and her brother are here if you don't like them?" I asked.

"That's simple. They are related to Syaoran in some way. Through someone in their family being married to someone in his family." Billie said.

"That still doesn't explain why they are here" Tomoyo said.

"It's just like why dad lets Touya come home, family." I said.

"You know you do have a point. They are not really related." Billie said. "Hey Meilin get your lovely arse over here." She yelled as loud as she could. I had to cover my ears.

"They must be use to you doing that nobody looked at us." I said. Billie just smiled sheepishly. Meilin came over with Kiernan.

"You hollered." Meilin said.

"Yeah, these two have brought up a very interesting question. Why are Chloe and Michael living with us?" Meilin rolled her eyes and sighed.

"They do the dirty jobs hoping to get in the good books with Syaoran. Nobody else does the dirty jobs." Kiernan explained.

"Got it." Meilin playfully slapped Billies arm, shook her head and walked away with Kiernan.

Syaoran had my hand in his and he was pulling me down the hallway. He had come over to us, and heard when I confessed that Tomoyo's brother was the one who taught me how to ride and that I didn't have a motorbike of my own. That it was Tomoyo's brothers Bike I used to get my licence. So now Syaoran was taking me to the garage to show me all the motorbikes they had.

"So does everyone here have a Bike and know how to ride?" I asked. Syaoran shook his head.

"Chloe doesn't, she either doubles with Michael or when the car arrives she'll follow us in that." Syaoran said. I nodded. When we arrived at a door Syaoran stoped and entered a code into the panel beside the door.

"How long have you guys planned on moving here? It looks like the place was decked out just for you." I said. They had a really good security system installed. They had cameras everywhere. When Eriol was showing us around he showed us the camera room with all the monitors they even had somebody on watch constantly.

"We had it all set up for a few weeks. I know what you're about to say next, it's because it would have been done during the day while Tomoyo was at school." I just nodded wondering how he could read me so well. My phone in my pocket beeped. I looked at it a message form Touya.

'Dad wants 2 know when you will be coming home.' I messaged him back.

'Dad doesn't want 2 know you do so you can take my car. Not coming home til 2morrow night.' My phone beeped again. This time it was from Tomoyo.

'Where are you?????' I looked at Syaoran he was watching me.

"The first one was my brother; the second one Tomoyo wants to know where I am." I said.

"Tell her you're with me. We'll be back later and if she gets worried to get Eriol to ring me." I sent Tomoyo what Syaoran said to and I followed him into the garage. I was shocked. All these motorbikes. Syaoran led me to a black Triumph with a white line running from the front to the rear.

"Nice." I said. Syaoran handed me a helmet. He put one on himself and hoped on the bike. I climbed on behind him; he kicked the stand and started it. We took off out of the garage.

"So tell me about your family." I asked Syaoran. We had stopped at a look out that was near a cliff with the waves breaking against it.

"There's not much to tell." Syaoran replied. We were cuddled up together sitting on the ground leaning against the rail.

"There's got to be something!" I exclaimed. Syaoran kissed the top of my head.

"How 'bout you tell me 'bout yours, then I'll tell you 'bout mine." Syaoran said.

"Well I live with my dad who is Vice President of his company; my grandpa is still in charge. I have a brother Touya, who doesn't want to take over the company but wants to spend the money it makes." I said. Syaoran brushed some of my hair back. "My grandparents on my mother's side are still alive that's the grandpa who runs the company. Grandpa doesn't completely trust dad but they only had mum. My mother she was wonderful. She passed away when I was six." I turned in Syaoran's arms and looked at him. "Your turn." I said.

"Well I'm an only child. Mum and dad are alive, I don't live with them, haven't for the longest time. I mainly live with my cousins. I moved in with Eriol and his family when I was ten. When we were sixteen we moved out. I only see my parents at family get together's." I looked into his eyes, he smiled at me. "Well you know about my friends I only know about Tomoyo." He said. I rested back against him.

"Well as you said you know Tomoyo, she's been my best friend since preschool. There's Max and Danny. Tomoyo's had the biggest crush on Max, but I think that's over now." I paused. How am I going to explain Danny's and my relationship to Syaoran? He beat me to the punch.

"Let me guess there is or has been something between you and Danny." He said.

"There is sort of something between me and Danny." I said. "We are each other's booty call until we find something better." Syaoran gave a short laugh.

"Well I think that this might just be your something better." He pulled his phone out of his pocket when it started ringing.

When we got back the music was thumping. Eriol had called to say that Adam and Michael had gotten into a fist fight. So Syaoran needs to figure out who started it so they could be punished. Syaoran had said it was probably Michael because he was always running off his mouth. But when Adam gets drunk and someone says something that they shouldn't he talks with his fists. Eriol met us in the garage; Adam and Michael were behind him being held by four big guys.

"Glad you could make it back to the party." Eriol said. "You missed quite a show."

"Ok, let's get started. What happened?" Before Eriol could say anything Chloe came running into the room screaming with Meilin on her tail. Chloe ran straight to Syaoran and pushed me into Syaoran's bike. The bike fell over and I landed on top of it.

"Sakura are you ok?" Syaoran asked. He moved Chloe out of the way and helped me up. Meilin came over and they both checked me for injuries.

"I'm fine, but your bike might be scratched."

"The bike doesn't matter, as long as you are fine that's all that matters." He turned and glared at Chloe. "Is someone going to tell me what's going on here?" Syaoran asked.

"I'll start." Eriol said. "It started with Chloe bad mouthing Sakura, Tomoyo over heard, by the way Sakura she is fine because I know you're going to ask, she is with Billie. Tomoyo stood up to Chloe, Chloe pushed Tomoyo, and Tomoyo punched Chloe. Michael saw this; he came over to his sister's defence and punched Tomoyo. Adam saw this and pulled Michael away so he could be punished but before that happened Michael punched Adam and that's when the fight started. Now I'm sure that Meilin wants to tell you why she just chased Chloe in here and hurt poor Sakura." Eriol smiled at Meilin.

"She was picking on Tomoyo and bad mouthing Sakura again." Meilin said.

"I was not I did no such thing. They are making this all up. Tomoyo's the one who started it." Chloe said. Syaoran glared at Chloe again.

"Was Tomoyo hurt when Michael punched her?" I asked.

"I'll take you to her." Meilin said. As we were leaving I heard Syaoran tell the two guys holding Adam to let him go and Eriol to grab Chloe so that she and he brother could start their punishment.

When we got to Tomoyo I saw that she had a burse under her left eye on her check. I ran over to her and pulled her into a hug.

"You didn't have to do that." I told her. She shrugged.

"You're my best friend, I had to do something." Tomoyo said. "Anyway Eriol is going to teach me to defend myself if something like this happens again."

"If something like this happens again you tell me so I can defend myself. I don't want you to get hurt again just 'cause we're best friends."

"You would do the same if you were in my place!" Tomoyo stated.

"Yeah. But I know how to defend myself." I said. Meilin gave a little laugh.

"You two are as bad as the other." She said. I just smiled at her.

"You have no idea." Tomoyo replied.

Once everything was sorted with the punishment Eriol came into the room we were in and I left Tomoyo and him to it and headed out to the main room to rejoin the party.

"Going somewhere?" Syaoran asked leaning against the wall in front of me.

"I was going to rejoin the party; but if you have something else in mind." Syaoran smiled.

"I think I could think of a few things." He grabbed my hand and led me up the stairs and into one of the bedrooms. He closed the door behind us and locked it.

"How bout we have our own party!" he whispered in my ear then started to place soft kisses down my neck to my collar bone. I tilted my head to the side to allow him more room. We moved to the bed and Syaoran gently laid me down. His lips came up to meet mine as my fingers started to open the buttons on his shirt. Our lips parted as Syaoran brought my top over my head they joined again as the top dropped to the floor. I slid Syaoran's shirt off his shoulder and it joined my top on the floor. My hands worked their way slowly down Syaoran's chest to the button on his jeans and undid it. Suddenly the lights went out. Syaoran pulled away.

"Great what's happened now?"


	3. Chapter 3

Syaoran and I redressed and Syaoran found me one of his shirts to put over my top. We found our way down stairs in the dark. When we reached to ground floor we saw that candles had been lit and some guys had flash lights and handing out others.

"What happened?" Syaoran asked Adam.

"Don't know the power just went out. We are going to go look at the fuse box in the basement." Syaoran nodded. Adam handed him a flash light. Syaoran grabbed my hand and led me over to Billie.

"Wait here, this should only take a moment." He said and kissed me. He went and rejoined the guys going in to the basement. Billie smiled at me and wiggled her eyebrows.

"You go girl!" She exclaimed.

"So you think you're all that because you're now with Syaoran do you?" Came a snide remark from behind me. I turned around to see Chloe standing behind me.

"Don't start Chloe because you don't know what you're messing with." I said to her. Tomoyo and Eriol walked over to us.

"Don't start anything Chloe." Eriol said. A very loud thumping sound had everyone in the room turn to the stairs. Then someone started screaming. Eriol rushed to the sound Tomoyo followed him. I followed after both of them. We came to the foot of the stairs to see a guy lying at the bottom of the stairs missing his head. Tomoyo buried her face into Eriol's shoulder.

"Go get Syaoran!" Eriol said to the nearest guy. The guy ran off. Then we heard a soft thudding sound and a head rolled down the stairs and stoped next to the body. Syaoran came running up. He saw the body and pulled me close to him.

"I want everyone outside now!" He said. As Syaoran was leading me towards the door I thought I heard a soft crying sound coming from the top of the stairs.

Everyone was milled around the door as two big guys tried to get it open. Syaoran brought me over to them so he could see what was happening.

"It won't open." One of the guys whose name I remember to be Andrew told Syaoran.

"Go try the windows." Syaoran said to Andrew. He nodded and pushes through the crowd Syaoran turn to the other guy at the door.

"Keep trying Greg. It has to open." Greg nodded and started to push and pull the door and try to wiggle it to get it to budge. Andrew came back after ten minutes.

"The in the front room windows are stuck also." He said. Syaoran nodded.

"Grab some guys and see if you can get the back door open." Syaoran told him. Andrew walked off grabbing some guys on the way.

"What about the door to the garage?" I asked. Syaoran looked at me.

"That one won't work with the power out. It'll be just as stuck as the rest of the doors." Syaoran said. "The front and back doors should open. They aren't on any power grid they are just normal doors."

"Do you have any tools in the house?" I asked.

"Adam go down to the basement and grab the tools. Also see if there is an axe." Adam looked at me funny.

"Sure Syaoran." He said. He grabbed Billie's arm and took her with him.

"Everyone else grab anything you think will break glass and get to a window." Syaoran said. "Come on Sakura we'll meet Adam by the garage door."

We followed the hallway we went down before this time by torch light.

"What do you think is happening?" I asked Syaoran.

"Something very strange." I felt a breeze blowing down the hall. Then a voice whispered.

'You disturbed my sleep now all of you will die.' I grabbed Syaoran's shirt.

"What the fuck?"

"Please tell me this is one of your friend's ideas of a sick joke!" I said. The breeze stopped blowing. All of a sudden there was a scream and Syaoran and I got knocked off our feet by a blast of cold air.

"I don't think so." Syaoran replied. Syaoran and I got back to our feet Adam and Billie came down the hall.

"There is no way of smashing the windows. Some have gone upstairs to try. I've told everyone to stay in groups." Adam said and handed Syaoran the tools.

"Good idea. We don't know what's going on but I would like to find out." Syaoran said. We walked over to the garage door I held the light as Syaoran and Adam tried to spark the door open.

After half an hour we were still having no luck. Eriol and Tomoyo had turned up in that time and told us that the back door and the upstairs windows were all a no go also.

"When we get out of here I'm moving in to a tent in the back yard." I said to no in particular.

"And where would you keep everything?" Tomoyo asked.

"With me in the tent. I can live in the outdoors you know that. I'll also trade my car in for a bike. There is no way I'm having anything around me again that locks people inside."

They boys had no luck trying to get the door open so we regrouped in the lounge room. Syaoran stood up on a table so everyone could see him. I stood at the side with Tomoyo, Billie, Eriol and Adam.

"Ok everyone. It looks like we are stuck inside. Now I want you all to try and get some rest. We are goin to stay in groups. Don't go anywhere in the house without another person." Syaoran said looking around the room. "We'll try again in the morning but for now head to a room to rest." Syaoran got down off the table and came over to me as everyone else go into groups to rest for the night.

"We can go to my room to rest." Sam said to Eriol and Adam. Meilin and Kiernan came over to us.

"We are staying with you guys." Meilin said.

"I have the biggest room so the more the better." Syaoran said. Syaoran grabbed me around the waist and we lead the group upstairs.

I jumped from my sleep. I sat up and looked around. I was still in Syaoran's room he was asleep next to me on the floor. Tomoyo, Billie and Meilin were asleep on the bed. Eriol, Adam and Kiernan had their own little spots on the floor and were also asleep. What had awoken me? Then I heard it. A soft screaming sound. Then there was a huge bang. Syaoran jumped up next to me and I noticed everyone else was awake.

"What the hell was that?" Meilin asked.

"I don't want to know." Tomoyo replied.

"I think it was another body falling from something. There was screaming before the bang." I said. Syaoran looked at me. Tomoyo jumped up from the bed and ran to the window. She started banging on it and shaking it.

"Let me out. Let me out." She screamed, and then broke down crying. Eriol got up and went to her.

"We'll get out." He pulled her into his arms and soothed her.

"I'm with Tomoyo on this one." Meilin and Billie said at the same time. Syaoran got up and grabbed the baseball bat he found in his closet before we went to sleep.

"Move away from the window." He said. When Eriol had moved Tomoyo away Syaoran threw the bat at the window. The bat hit the window and landed on the floor. The window had no damage to it.

"Eriol do you think the weapon store room will open?" Adam asked. Syaoran looked at Adam then at Eriol.

"You mean you have guns here?" I asked.

"Yes. Not many people here can use them and we keep them locked up for safety reasons." Syaoran said.

"Why didn't you pull them out before?" I asked.

"Syaoran is against guns even though he knows how to use one and we have them around." Meilin said.

"Well that's good to know." I said.

"Eriol you and Sakura take Tomoyo down stairs and wait at the front door. As you go past knock on doors and tell people who know how to use a gun meet us at the Armoury room and the rest to follow you to the front door. We are getting out of here now." Eriol nodded. Syaoran grabbed me around the waist and kissed me hard on the lips then buried his head into my neck.

"What was that for?" I whispered.

"I'm going to say this. I love you." I smiled at him.

"I think I love you too." I said.

"You think?"

"Yes, so you better not do anything stupid and come back to me so I can see if the feelings are real." He kissed me again then handed me the baseball bat. I followed Eriol out the door.

We walked slowly down the hall any closed door we stopped and I knocked and told the people inside what Syaoran told us to do. We were nearing the end of the hall when in the light of Eriol's torch I noticed something sitting in the middle of the hall. It was a female she was just sitting there with her head hanging down. A girl screamed behind me.

"Oh my god Sammy!" The girl went running past. Then I noticed the intestines hanging out of the girl's abdomen and the blood pooled around her. When she noticed the girl stopped. She screamed again. A guy pushed past me and scooped the screaming girl up into his arms. We slowly went around the dead person once known as Sammy and went down the stairs. There was a second body at the bottom of the stairs. This one had a face. It was Greg one of the guys who was trying to get the doors open. The top of his head had been sliced off I closed my eyes to try and settle my stomach.

Why was this happening? What had happened here a long time ago?

"Come on people. Try not to look at them." Eriol said. "We have to keep together."

"I can't take this anymore." The girl said from the guys arms.

"It's ok Amy. Stay with Trent and you will be fine." Eriol said to her. I opened my eyes and looked at Tomoyo. She was pale white. I tried not to look at the bodies as I walked around them. When we had all reached the front door Trent put Amy down.

"Why won't the doors open? What is going on?" She looked as pale as Tomoyo. I looked around the group. Everyone was all the same. Banging in the front room got our attention. I looked at Eriol he nodded. I grabbed Jake the closes guy I knew and pulled him with me. We walked into the front room. As my eyes adjust to the dim I saw a body tied to the ceiling. The banging was his feet hitting the wall as it swung in a breeze that wasn't there.

Jake and I walked back to the rest of the group. I told Eriol what it was. We looked to the stairs to see Syaoran and his group descending.

"Now what?" I asked as he reached us. A gush of bitter cold wind blew at us.

"Now you can all die!" The voice said. Then the screaming and the panic started to happen.


	4. Chapter 4

In the panic I lost my grip on the baseball bat. Syaoran grabbed hold of me a kept me close. He backed up against Eriol and Meilin who were flat against the door. Chloe and Michael were huddled in the corner next to the door. People were running everywhere trying to find different exits to escape. I noticed that Tomoyo was missing.

It was the worst moment of my life when I realised I might never see my best friend, my sister again. I almost went into shock. Then I thought I have to find her if it was the last thing that I did.

"Tomoyo!" I yelled and took off running.

"Sakura wait!" Syaoran came running after me. I tore through the mass of scared people. I was on a mission to find my best friend. I ran down the hall and into the kitchen to see a group of people at the back door but no Tomoyo. I grabbed a knife out of the knife block and ran out of the kitchen again. I bumped into Syaoran when I was coming out of the kitchen. He grabbed me around my arms to keep me still.

"Sakura, don't do that again. Stay with me otherwise you could end up dead." Syaoran said

"I have to go find Tomoyo!" I said. I heard the people in the kitchen cry out. Syaoran and I went into the kitchen to see that the knifes from the knife block imbedded in the chests of the males of the group. The female's throats were slashed. I took that opportunity to take off. I ran down the back hallway leading to the back stairs. I collided with Billie on the stairs. She was facing toward the first floor her back to me.

"Billie have you seen Tomoyo?" I asked. She didn't answer.

"Billie?" I shock her and she fell over. I looked down at her face. Her eyes had been gouged out and she had something imbedded in her forehead. Syaoran reached me at that moment.

"Oh God. What on earth is happening?" He said. I shook my head. The breeze started blowing again.

"You should not have awoken me!" The voice said.

"You give me back my friend!" I yelled and tore up the stairs. I searched all of the first floor no sign of Tomoyo. Coming to the second floor I saw Adam searching rooms.

"Have you seen Tomoyo?" I asked. He turned to face me.

"No I haven't. Have you seen Billie?" I bit my lip.

"I'm sorry Adam. She's not alive. Her body's on the back staircase between the first and the ground floor." He dropped to his knees. I would have stayed to comfort him but I had to find Tomoyo.

I made it all the way up to the Attic without finding Tomoyo. When I got up to the attic I noticed lying on the floor what looked like a human heart with lots of blood around it. It was lying in the middle of an inverted pentagram.

"Oh shit!" I said. Syaoran took that moment to come up the stairs. He saw the heart and looked at me.

"What on earth is going on here?" He asked.

"Satanists!" I said. "Somebody's awoken an evil spirit."

"Chloe and Michael were the last people up here why weren't they killed?" Syaoran asked

"What was the punishment they were to do?" I asked.

"Clean the mess they made up here. They were up here earlier and Patrick said that they made a mess so I sent them up here to clean it."

"Who's Patrick?" I asked.

"The first guy we found dead." Syaoran said. Suddenly there was a blood curdling scream. I dropped the knife I was holding. My eyes widened. Tomoyo. I flew down the stairs.

"Sakura wait!" Syaoran yelled after me.

I have to find Tomoyo.

Coming into the second floor hallway a scream caught in my throat as I looked at the bloody body before me. Adam, Adam is dead. Blood was pooling around his body, coming out of the gash in his neck. It had started to drip through to the floor below. I should have stayed with him. A distant scream got my attention. Tomoyo. I jumped over Adams lifeless body and ran to find Tomoyo. My heart pounding in my ears, my best friend is in trouble. I ran down the stairs, and almost slipped. I grabbed the rail to stop myself from falling. A wetness covered my hand. Blood. Another scream from Tomoyo. I started running again. I jumped a couple of step at a time following Tomoyo's screams. Hearing Tomoyo's screams coming out more as a gag than a scream, my heart started beating faster. Turning into the closest room I found Tomoyo struggling hug by the neck next to two dead bodies hanging from the rafters. I dashed to Tomoyo's side while looking for anything to keep her feet from dangling.

"Tomoyo can you hear me. Try and grab the rope and hold yourself up." Tomoyo tried doing what I said. Someone came running into the room. I turned to see who it was while holding Tomoyo up. It was Syaoran, he was still following me. He ran to my side and helped me hold Tomoyo up.

"Sakura grab the chair in the corner and use this to cut her down." Syaoran put the knife I dropped in my hand. I grabbed hold of the knife and ran and grabbed the chair. I put the chair next to Tomoyo and cut her down she dropped into Syaoran's waiting arms and he put her down.

"Is she alright?" I asked in a panicked voice.

"She's fine." Syaoran said and I watched as Tomoyo started to come around. Then I finally noticed who the other two bodies were. Kiernan and Kyle. I jumped off the chair.

"We really have to get out of here before whatever is trying to kill us actually does what it's trying to do." I said. Syaoran nodded.

"We have to see if Eriol and Meilin have the door open yet." Syaoran picked up Tomoyo and we slowly headed out the door. I kept a watch out for any movement. Suddenly Syaoran stoped. I bumped into him.

"What?" I asked. Then I saw it. A female body laying in the middle of the hall with her intestines hanging out of her belly which looked half eaten. I covered my mouth with my hand and looked away.

"Can you tell who it is?" I asked Syaoran. All these dead bodies pilling up are starting to have an effect on my stomach.

"It's Rachel." Syaoran said. "Sakura reach under my shirt and grab my gun. We have to go past the body and you are going to have to lead. If you see something that doesn't look right I want you to shoot." I nodded even though Syaoran couldn't see and grabbed the gun from under his shirt. I came around from behind Syaoran and started towards Rachel's body.

Coming close to the end of the hallway I stopped. I heard a dragging sound.

"What's that?" I asked Syaoran.

"Get ready to shoot." Was his reply. Coming out of the darkness I saw Billies body walking towards us. Her hollowed out eyes looking grotesque in the dim light. I raised Syaoran's gun and pulled the trigger. Her body shock with the bullets hitting her but she kept on coming. I released the clip.

"I'm out of bullets."

"Front pocket." Syaoran and I slowly started moving backwards. I replaced the clip. This time I aimed for her head. Still no use she still kept coming.

"Sakura in here." I turned to look at Syaoran. He was in the closest room. I followed him in and he closed the door and locked it behind me.

"Now what?" I asked him. "We are stuck in a room with no way out and a Zombie in the hall." I handed Syaoran his gun back and sat on the floor next to Tomoyo.

"What's doing this?" She asked me. I just shrugged. I had no idea.


	5. Chapter 5

Leaning with my back against the window I watched Syaoran and Tomoyo. With Billie's body scratching at the door. I sighed. Syaoran looked at me in worry. I walked to the window and looked down. My eyes flew open at what I saw.

"Syaoran there's a person outside." I said with a gasp. Syaoran came over to the window and I pointed down at the person laying on the grass in the yard. Dead of course, but outside.

"We can get out!" I exclaimed with a smile.

"But first we have to get out of the room." Syaoran said looking toward the door. There was now banging at the door. Like Billie's body was throwing its self against the door.

"How are we going to get past Billie?" I asked. "We have tried bullets but that didn't work." Suddenly there was a loud band and splintering sound at the door. I jumped and turned to look. There was an axe blade sticking through the door. It retracted and hit again. On the third hit the door opened. Adam was standing there holding an axe. He and Billie walked slowly into the room.

"Well I guess Adam found the axe you asked for." I said to Syaoran as we backed up against the wall. Tomoyo started sobbing.

"How are we going to get past two walking dead?" She asked. Syaoran started shooting at Adam. He dropped the axe and it slid against a wall. They still kept coming. I looked at the axe. Billie was close to it. I could get it. I pushed myself off the wall leaped into a hand spring ducked and then rolled. I picked up the axe and swung it at Billie's neck. Her head fell to the ground then her body crumpled after it. Adam was advancing on me. I got the axe ready and swung it at his neck. He fell to the ground and his head rolled away from his body. I dropped the axe and sat on the floor. Tomoyo came running over to me and pulled me into a hug. Syaoran came over and picked up the axe.

"Warn me next time you're going to do something like that!" He crouched down in front of me and gave me a kiss.

"I think it's time we got out of here." I said. Tomoyo nodded.

"Let's go see who we can find alive and get out of here." Syaoran said. We got up off the floor and Syaoran leading with the axe we made our way to the ground floor.

"Don't we have to find which window she got out from?" Tomoyo asked. Syaoran looked at us.

"It was the attic." I told Tomoyo. "And you're not going to like what's up there."

Waiting at the front door was Eriol, Meilin, Michael and Chloe.

"Is there anyone else around?" Syaoran asked Eriol when we reached the front door. Chloe attached herself to Syaoran's arm when he was in reach of her. Syaoran had to hand the axe to Eriol.

"We haven't seen anyone alive for awhile. We have been hearing screams and its scaring Chloe a little." Eriol said. Eriol looked at Tomoyo.

"Are you alright?" He asked her. I grabbed the axe from him and he pulled Tomoyo into a hug. Syaoran was trying to get Chloe unhooked from him.

"A little help!" Syaoran said.

"Chloe I have an axe and I've already used it twice tonight." Chloe let go of Syaoran and Michael walked over in front of me.

"You threaten my sister!" He said.

"Try something. I could take you without this axe." I replied. He backed off.

"Sakura found a way out. The attic window." Syaoran said he walked over to me and I handed him back the axe.

"That means we have to go up three flights of stairs! Who knows what could happen!" Meilin said.

"Bodies of the dead rising. Scary voices telling us we should not have awoken them. Bodies of your murdered friends laying everywhere." I said.

"What do you mean bodies of the dead rising?" Meilin asked.

"What Sakura had to use the axe twice on already. Billie's and Adam's corpse tried to attack us." Syaoran said. I saw a look pass between Michael and Chloe.

At this stage I was starting to wonder about those two. They were the last ones up in the attic. Also nothing attacked us while they were around. It was very strange.

Turning away from Michael and Chloe I looked at Syaoran. He was trying to persuade Meilin to leave the door. She didn't want to leave because she hadn't been attacked there.

"Meilin if we leave you here by yourself you could be attacked." Syaoran said. She grabbed the axe out of his hands.

"I'm taking this then." She said. Syaoran nodded.

"Is everybody ready?" He asked. We all nodded. I spotted the baseball bat. I walked over to it and picked it up then re joined the group. With Meilin and Syaoran leading we headed up the stairs.

Walking along the first floor I was getting shivers down my back. Like something was following us.

"It feels like something is following us." I said to Eriol. Eriol and I were walking behind everyone. Eriol pulled his gun out and started walking backwards.

"I can't see anything but, I think you're right." He said then turned back around. "There is nothing we can do. If it's an undead we'll have to wait until it gets closer. If not I don't know."

Tomoyo who was walking in front of us slowed down a bit so she could walk in between Eriol and I.

"Michael and Chloe are talking about something weird. I've been hearing little bits of their conversation and it's not normal." Tomoyo whispered.

"Like what?" I asked her.

"Stuff about brains and hearts and about there are no rules." I looked at Eriol. He just shrugged.

"Tomoyo I don't want to scare you but, there is a human heart surrounded by blood in the middle of an inverted pentagram on the attic floor. I'm thinking now that Michael and Chloe put it there." I said. Tomoyo stopped walking.

"You mean to tell me that all this is happening because of them two." She said. I nodded. Tomoyo's head lifted to look over my shoulder. I turned my head to see Syaoran walking toward us.

"Come on we have to stay together." He said.

"I'll walk up front with Meilin. You stay here and keep these two walking." Eriol said. He winked at me and joined Meilin. The wink meant he wanted me to tell Syaoran what I figured out. We started walking again. Eriol and Meilin were leading then Chloe and Michael, then Tomoyo and then Syaoran and I. When I was sure that Chloe and Michael were back talking to each other I moved closer to Syaoran.

"I think that Michael and Chloe are behind this." I whispered. Syaoran nodded.

"Yeah, I've been thinking the same thing." Syaoran replied.

"When were you going to tell me?" I asked. Syaoran shook his head.

"I just want to you out of here unharmed."

"So when we get out of here unharmed. How am I going to tell Danny that I can no longer be his booty call?" I asked.

"I'll think of something." Syaoran replied. Suddenly Syaoran stopped. I turned and looked at him.

"What?" He put his finger to his lips.

"Eriol and I thought we were being followed." I said. Eriol and Meilin had stopped. Syaoran waved them into the closest room. We all followed them in.

"What's following us?" Tomoyo asked.

"We will find out in a minute. Meilin I want you ready with the axe." Syaoran said. A shadowy figure stopped in the doorway then continued down the hall Syaoran motioned us out. I walked behind the rest as we followed the figure down the hall. The figure stopped halfway up the stairs. It turned its head. Blood red eyes glowed the darkness.

"My pets are bringing me new sacrifices'!" The figure said in a high shrilled voice. Michael and Chloe brought out guns and pointed them at Tomoyo and I.

"Drop the weapons!" Chloe demanded. I dropped the baseball bat. Syaoran and Eriol dropped their guns and Meilin dropped the axe. Michael waved his gun at me.

"Should have chosen me from the start. You would have walked out this house alive come dawn." He smiled and winked at me. I moved over to join the rest of the group

"Now I want everyone up in the attic." Chloe snapped.

We walked up the stairs and along the corridor then up the attic stairs.

"Over by that wall. Away from the window." Michael said.

"Why are you doing this?" Syaoran demanded.

"Because whatever we did was never good enough for you! We tried everything we could to please you." Michael said.

"You could have had me instead you chose a tramp." Chloe said. I glared at her. The window was across the room. I could taste the freedom. All we had to do now was get past two armed people and an evil spirit. I tried to think of a plan.

"Don't you dare try anything. We have to figure out what we are going to do with you." Chloe said. Michael and Chloe huddled together next to the window and started whispering.

"We need a distraction." I whispered into Syaoran's ear.

"Don't you try anything stupid." He whispered back.

"Stupids the only plan I've got right now. We will have to spill Michael's and Chloe's blood over the pentagram." Syaoran shook his head.

"I won't let you do it." He whispered. I looked at him with my puppy dog eyes.

"Fine but don't get hurt." He said.

"Michael!" I called. He turned and looked at me. "I want to defend my friend's honour before I die. I challenge you to a fight because you hit Amanda." I started hoping that I would remember all my self defence moves. Michael looked at Chloe, she nodded. Michael handed her the gun.

"I will take your challenge." He said. He moved into the middle of the inverted pentagram and kicked the heart away. I moved over to join him. I got into a stance and waited for him to attack.

I didn't have to wait long for the attack to come. He lunged at my throat. I ducked and did a backward kick. The heel of my shoe connected with his stomach. I still had my wedges on. They would help a little. Michael and I faced each other again. He didn't disappoint. He came at me again. I kicked up between his legs and my foot connected with his crouch. He doubled over, I upper cut him my fist connecting with his jaw. He landed on his back. I walked over to him and put my foot against his neck.

"See I told you I could take you without the axe." I said. I turned to face Chloe. Syaoran had her in a head lock. I looked around for the spirit. It wasn't there. Then I looked out the window and saw that the sun was coming up.

"Meilin go find some rope so we can tie these two up." Syaoran said. Meilin grabbed Tomoyo and they took off down the stairs.

"Check the windows also. If they open we can get out the door." I yelled after them. Eriol walked over to me.

"I'll take him Sakura." He said. I lifted my foot from Michael's neck. Eriol pulled him to his feet. Suddenly phones throughout the house started making noises. Meilin and Tomoyo came running up the stairs with rope.

"The windows open. The phones are working." Meilin gasped.

"Start packing up thins we don't want the police to find." Eriol Said.

"Weapons room got it." Meilin dragged Tomoyo and I both down the stairs this time. We grabbed bags and stated putting ammo and guns and all sorts of knives into them. We took them down to the garage and loaded them onto four bikes. Then we joined the boys in the lounge room where they had Chloe and Michael.

"Tomoyo I want you to wait here and watch these two. I'm going to leave you with a gun. Eriol and I both have licences for guns so I'll leave you mine since as you can't ride a bike. You're the only one who can watch them." Tomoyo nodded.

"We took the guns to a storage house and dropped them off. We returned to the house and Syaoran called the police. They turned up and Syaoran told them that Michael and Chloe went on a killing spree. We couldn't get out and we had no connection to the outside until now. They believed him and took Chloe and Michael away." I said. I looked at the woman I was sitting before. She was writing something in a note book.

"Is this the reason you now live in a tent with your boyfriend?" She asked me.

"He is my fiancé." I said. "What you think I made up this story like my father does just so I could move out? The tent as you call it is my home now. No locked doors for me."

"That is what your father thinks. He also thinks that your fiancé is not decent enough to look after you."

"Syaoran is so decent. Grandfather likes him. I still go to school. I've enrolled in the Collage that I want to attend."

"I see from your school report that your grades are indeed the same. I've also talked to your grandfather and he seems to think that he will be handing the company over to you when you finish Collage." I watch her very closely. "You may have made up some wild story to move out of home but I have found no evidence of a problem. You are free to go Miss Kinomoto. I will write my report and send it to your father."

I walked out into the waiting room and met Syaoran.

"So?" He asked.

"She just thinks it's a wild story just so I could move out." I told him.

"Maybe she should go interview Michael and Chloe on one of their good days." Syaoran said. Chloe and Michael were now in a mental hospital. They are usually kept doped up on drugs, only family and doctors are allowed to see them. Syaoran goes to check on them on occasion since he is sort of related to them. Just to make sure. I got on the bike behind Syaoran as we headed to our home.

*

*

*

*

A/N: So what do you think? I know a bit weird. There will probably be a couple of questions. If you do have a question and I don't explain it now just email me and I will get back to you.

*First the spirit was gone because Michael disrupted the spell by moving the heart and it was almost daylight so the spirit was weak anyway.

*Second the tent Syaoran and Sakura moved into is like a big marquee tent. If you have seen Billy Madison, it's like the one he has a little bigger.

Like I said just email me the site wont let me put the email address here. It is on our Profile Page. Put the Subject title as 'A little bit of fun' and I'll know what you're talking about.

Thanks for reading.

Black Wolf One.


End file.
